1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle support structure with a floor impact movement restriction device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle floor impact movement restriction device that is coupled between a suspension member of a vehicle and a structural floor member of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
In the United States, Federal regulation FMVSS210 establishes requirements for seat belt anchorage points for vehicles to ensure that seats and/or seatbelts within the passenger compartment of a vehicle undergo minimal movement relative to the frame of the vehicle. In Europe, a similar regulation ECE R 14 exists for establishing requirements for seat belt anchorage points in vehicles. To meet these regulations, some vehicles are provided with an impact movement restriction device that connects a floor cross member of the floor to a suspension cross member to limit relative movement therebetween in the event of a collision. For example, in the past, an impact movement restriction device was provided that used a steel wire to interconnect the floor cross member of the floor to a suspension cross member.
While the above mentioned type of impact movement restriction device performs well, it has several drawbacks from a manufacturing perspective. For example, this type of impact movement restriction device can be costly to manufacture and/or assemble. Also, it is desirable to minimize the mass of an impact movement restriction device.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved floor impact movement restriction device that meets the above mentioned regulations. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.